Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory management method, and particularly relates to a method for managing main memory including DRAM and NVRAM in a computer depending on the operation state of the computer.
Background Art
Nonvolatile memory (hereafter referred to as “NVRAM”) is currently in active research and development. The use of NVRAM is expected to achieve a memory system with higher integration, lower power, and lower cost in the future. This gives rise to the proposal to use DRAM and NVRAM in main storage memory in a computer.
However, NVRAM has drawbacks such as longer write times, higher write power consumption, a larger unit of writing, and lower write endurance than DRAM. These drawbacks need to be compensated for in order to use NVRAM as main storage memory, but sufficient improvements for actual use have not been made.
Under the circumstances, NVRAM is at best merely utilized for a data backup of main storage memory in actual use.